


Non-timeline specific Don/Will stories

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [87]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baseball, Bathroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dress Up, Fluff and Humor, Hair Kink, M/M, Martial Arts, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don/Will stories that aren't anywhere in particular in the timeline of my 'Watson' series, other than obviously they are together.</p><p>Includes:<br/>Ficlet: Bunny<br/>Drabble: Tough guy<br/>Drabble: More than Baseball?<br/>Ficlet: Baseball (sequel to More than Baseball?)<br/>Drabble Pair: Trim, Will's Hair<br/>Drabble: Table Manners<br/>Drabble: Need<br/>Ficlet: Giving (sequel to Need)<br/>Drabble: Stalker<br/>Drabble: Gun Range<br/>Ficlet: Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficlet: Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don loses a bet.

**Title:** Bunny **  
Pairing:**

Don/Will

**  
**Rating: PG **,** FRK+ **  
**Summary: Don loses a bet. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**    This ficlet takes place sometime after "House Rules."  I blame this story entirely on Dani.  Kill her Don, not me!  


“A bet’s a bet,” Will called. 

“I don’t believe this!”Don’s voice was muffled by the bathroom door.

“I would have followed through if I’d lost,” Will said, smiling and sitting on the bed.He set his hunting cap and unloaded shotgun next to him.

Don continued to gripe.“The Bruins blown out by the Panthers?That’s just not right.You rigged it somehow.”

Will chuckled.“If I could fix NHL games, do you think I’d be living in this little house?”

“But, but …” Don said, “Couldn’t you have picked something … cooler?”

Will grinned in anticipation.“Now, what would be the fun in that?”

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Don grumbled.

“Come on, now,” Will said.“The party starts in five minutes and it’s across town.”

“I could just put this when we get there.”

“No, no,” Will said.“You get to drive across town in it too.”

There were more grumbles from the other side of the bathroom door then the sounds of someone getting into an awkward costume.

“Hey,” Don said.“It’s got a flap under the tail like those old-fashioned pajamas, so you don’t have to take it off to use the toilet.”

_Or to do other things…_ “Do you need a hand with the zipper?”Will called.

“No, no, I got it.”There was a heavy sigh and one last attempt at negotiation.“I’ll do the dishes for a month and clean the–“

“No,” Will said firmly.“You aren’t getting out of this.”

Another heavy sigh and the bathroom door opened.Will didn’t bother to hide his delighted laugh.Don stood there, looking very embarrassed, dressed in a head-to-toe fuzzy pink bunny suit, complete with white floppy feet and foot-tall bunny ears.

_I was right,_ Will thought to himself. _He does look sexy in anything._ He was tempted to skip the party but he wasn’t going to give up the chance to humiliate his lover and best friend.He had no doubt that Don would find a way to get back at him.

Will retrieved his hunter’s cap and fitted it on his head.“We’ll go to the party for an hour or so, then we can leave.”

Don nodded in resignation, probably already plotting his revenge.

Will wiggled his eyebrows.“And when we get home, we can play Hunter and Rabbit.”

Don stared at him for a moment, then laughed, “Will, you are so weird.”

Will grinned, knowing he had him now.Will had been called weird all his life, but when Don said it, it wasn’t the usual insult.When Don called him weird, what he was saying was, ‘Okay, that’s something that never would have occurred to me and it’s outside my comfort zone, but I trust you so I’ll willing to try it.’

Will stood up, came over, and ran his hands over Don’s pink plush shoulders.“Have I told you lately that I love you?”Will murmured.

“Dunno,” Don said wryly.“But you can tell me again. Need something to sustain me through the next hours of mortification.”

“I love you,” Will said, kissing him firmly.“Even if I do torture you.”

“I love you too,” Don growled.“Even if you are a bastard.”

Smiling, Will turned back to the bed and picked up his rifle.He looked at Don and felt a shiver of anticipation run through him.“All during the party, I’m going to be thinking about fucking my fluffy pink bunny.”

“So weird,” Don laughed, then to Will’s utter astonishment, put up his hands like paws and gave a playful hop.


	2. Drabble: Tough Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Don at the office.

**Title:** Tough guy **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Will meets Don at the office. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings:** Slash, M/M  
**A/N:** Thanks to Emilia, my greedy first reader.  Wowsers, another drabble!

  


Will pushed the keyboard and mouse out of the way and shoved a pile of folders to the floor.Don didn’t even complain, his breathing hard, his lips wet.Don quickly unbuckled and pulled down his pants to his thighs.Will jerked down his own zipper.He’d come to the office to pick Don up for a late dinner, but Don had been waiting for him in the empty FBI office, something else on his mind.

Picking Don up, Will dumped him on his desk, lifted Don’s legs up to his chest and got to work on Don’s asshole with his tongue.

Don moaned in appreciation, his hands reaching around his thighs to grab handfuls of Will’s hair.

Will got Don’s asshole warmed up and wet, then grunted for Don to let go of his hair.Don eagerly complied, knowing what was next.Will stood up, spit on his hands, and applied the moisture to his ready cock.Don, the smart, thick-skinned FBI agent, lay on his desk before him, his ass exposed and glistening with saliva, his eyes dark with anticipation.

Will thrust his cock into that waiting body and took Don hard, as befitting his tough guy reputation.


	3. Drabble: More Than Baseball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will see a game from a luxury suite.

**Title:** More Than Baseball? **  
**Characters: Don/Will **  
**Rating:  R, FRMA **  
**Summary: Don and Will see a game from a luxury suite. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  


 

**More Than Baseball? –** ****

Don watched the baseball game and Will watched him.Don was like a kid in a candy store in the luxury suite at Angels Stadium.Will adored that Don wasn’t playing it cool.Instead, Don had oohed over the plasma TVs showing the both network broadcast of the game and the park-internal feed, rummaged through the stocked mini-fridge, and waxed rapturous over their view of the field.He had ordered too much food from the catering menu and told Cindi that she had the second best job in the world.The best job, obviously, was a player on that field below, the FBI forgotten with one whiff of peanuts and fresh air.  


Will rested his hand on Don’s knee as Don pored over last inning’s stats sheet which had been delivered to the suite.Thoughtfully, Don sucked on the neck of his beer bottle and ran one finger down the page.That gave Will ideas – ideas that had nothing to do with baseball and everything to do with sucking, necks and fingers.

_I wonder …_ Will leaned over and murmured in Don’s ear, “Wanna go fuck in the bathroom?”

Don blinked.He’d been smiling since they’d walked into the suite but now his smile turned into a mischievous grin.He set down his beer and got to his feet.

Will chuckled to himself. _I guess there is something that Don Eppes loves more than baseball._

He winked at Cindi who rolled her eyes, then he followed Don to the bathroom.


	4. Ficlet: Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will enjoy a baseball game.

**Title:** Baseball **  
**Pairing:Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Don and Will enjoy a baseball game. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  


_“Now batting, Right Fielder, Juan Rivera.”Cheers, applause, then back to the normal hum of the crowd._

Don buried his face in Will’s soft hair and ran his hands down Will’s muscular hips, as he slowly fucked him.Their panting breaths echoed inside the small bathroom of the Angel Stadium luxury box.

_“Popcorn, red ropes!”“Ice cold lemonade!”_

Don pushed Will’s hair aside with his chin and sucked lightly on Will’s tanned neck.Will arched his neck, his hands braced against the cool tile wall.

_Boos, catcalls. “That wasn’t a strike!Are you blind?”_

Reaching around both sides of Will, Don took the base of Will’s cock in his left hand and Will’s balls in his right.He gently tugged down on Will’s balls while stroking up with his other hand.

_“Now batting, Second baseman, Howie Kendrick.”“C’mon Howie!You own this guy!”_

Don licked Will’s skin, tasting sweat and warmth.He allowed himself to speed up a little, both his strokes into Will’s ass and his hand on Will’s cock.

_“Bud, Bud Light!”“Chocolate malt!”_

Will shifted his feet slightly farther apart and Don took the signal and began to stroke more firmly.

_“That was a total brush-back!”“Watch that outside corner!”_

Don let go of Will’s balls and held on to Will’s hip, keeping the connection tight between them.Orgasm rose slowly in Don, like waiting at the plate for a long lazy curveball.He positioned himself and got ready to meet it.

_“C’mon, don’t pitch around him.”_

Will groaned softly and leaned his head back.His hips began to buck against Don, then another groan and Will was bouncing, spasming, shooting his cum against the wall and squeezing his ass around Don’s cock.Don’s orgasm suddenly rushed at him, like a blazing fastball and Don caught up with it, moving with strong, smooth motions like the perfect swing. He rode the orgasm up and out of the stadium, Will grunting under his breath with each slam of Don’s body.

_“Ice-cream!” “Cotton candy!”“Peanuts!”_

Don rested his cheek against Will and Will leaned back against him.Little by little, their breathing returned to normal.

_Voices rose, yelling “Go, go, go!”Then a roaring wave of cheers._

“Home run,” Will murmured and Don smiled.


	5. Drabble: Trim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs a haircut.

**Title:** Trim **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: PG, FRT **  
**Summary: Will needs a haircut. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
****  
**

“I don’t want you to cut it!” Don said stubbornly.

“Don,” Will grumbled.“Be reasonable. It’s just a trim to get rid of split ends.”

“Yeah, that’s what you say, then they end up cutting one side too much and have to even up the other side then back again and before you know it, you’ve got a crew cut.”

“I had a crew cut when I was a teenager.”

“See!”Don said. “You’ve demonstrated that your judgment in regards to your hair isn’t always correct.”

“I was a teenager,” Will laughed.“My judgment in regards to anything usually wasn’t correct.”

“And who is this hairdresser anyway?Is he any good?”

“He’s been cutting my hair for years.”

“Maybe I better do a background check on him.”

“Don!” Will said, laughing but firm.“No background checks.You can come and keep an eye on the process if you want.”

“You bet I will.”

“Leave your gun at home,” Will warned.

Don came and watched as Will got into the chair and pieces of dark silky hair began to fall to the floor.Then Will had to banish Don from the salon because Don’s glare was making the hairdresser’s hands shake.


	6. Drabble: Will's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has a thing about Will's hair.

**Title:** Will's hair **  
Pairing:**

  Don/Will

 **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:** Don has a thing about Will's hair. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
 **A/N:** This is a companion piece to  ****[Trim](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/26574.html)  Thanks to Kendermouse for this bunny.

  


Don loved Will’s hair.The way it framed Will’s face with its serious eyes and lush mouth.How Will pushed it back from his forehead while he was reading or fiddled with it when he was concentrating.The hair ties that Don found scattered around where Will had dropped them after a long day confining his hair into a business-like coiffure.The severe ponytail that Will pulled it into when they were playing basketball, the way it whipped around when Will did a head fake.The tight out-of-the-way braid that Will would put it in when he was doing Aikido to make sure his attackers didn’t have anything to grab.

He loved how Will’s hair felt against his bare skin, brushing along his chest as Will kissed his body, how it tickled his thighs and stomach as Will sucked his cock.Don would dig his fingers into it and ride Will’s mouth to orgasm.

He’d even fucked that hair, bracing himself over Will then wrapping lengths of silky hair around his cock and jerking off, shooting lines of white cum all over that black mane.Will had made him wash it afterwards, but it was no hardship to stand under the hot water with Will, working shampoo through that thick mass, rinsing his cum down Will’s golden skin.

Don’s favorite, though, was when he lay in Will’s arms at night, Will’s breath on his neck, Will’s hair on his cheek and against his back.It connected them, sheltered them, cocooning Don inside the warmth of Will’s love.

He would still love Will if he was bald or if he was short, blue, and mute, but Don was glad that Will was none of these.And if he had a thing about Will’s hair … well, Will didn’t seem to mind.

 


	7. Drabble: Table Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will go out for dinner.

**Title:** Table manners **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Don and Will go out for dinner. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  


  


The fork in Will’s hand trembled and he gripped it tighter. _Warm breath._ He reached for his steak knife. _Thumb stroke_.With an effort of concentration, he began cutting into his steak. _Tongue wet flick._ The knife stuttered and clanked against the plate _.Lips encircle._ He glanced around the dimly-lit restaurant but no one seemed to be watching him. _Slide down up._ He set down the silverware and reached for his wine glass. _Swirl moist hot._ His hand closed on the wine glass and he focused on not snapping its fragile stem. _In deep out pop._ He swirled the wine, watching it cling to the glass. _Fingers touch pull tease._ He inhaled the earthy aroma, noting chocolate and smoke. _Tongue flat caress._ He brought the rich red wine to his lips. _Firm rub sensitive._ He took a sip of wine and swished it around his mouth. _Suck hard shiver._ Swallowing the sip, he struggled to notice the smooth aftertaste. _Quiver sweet ache._ He took an inelegant gulp of wine, chasing down the moans threatening to escape his throat. _Mouth lips insist._ Quickly, he set down the glass and retrieved his silverware. _In out down hum._ With shaking hands, he managed to cut a chunk of steak. _Rise demand rise now urge must._ He stuffed the piece of steak into his mouth. _Shudder now dear god please._ He bit down hard on the steak to muffle his groan as his body shook. _Pump hot mouth suck._ Closing his eyes, he dropped his head, still gripping the fork. _Yes now yes now yes yes yes._ Eventually his eyes drifted open and the fork fell with a clink to the plate.  


His eyes blurry, his breathing short, Will looked over at Don’s wine glass and wondered what sort of wine went with cum.


	8. Drabble: Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs Don.

**Title:** Need **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Will needs Don. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my beta.

 

Don pulled into the driveway with a screech.Will’s message had said, “I need you. Come home?”Don had apologized to his family, ditched the game they were watching, and hurried home.

Will opened the front door as he approached.Don stepped inside and closed the door.Before Don could say anything, Will grabbed him, slammed him against the wall, and kissed him hard.

When Will moved away and began to yank off his shirt, Don looked at his face.Will’s eyes were blood-shot, his face haggard.Don knew instantly what Will wanted and stripped out of his own clothes.

Without any preliminaries, Will fucked Don against the wall, on the couch, on the bed.It was not gentle or loving, but driven by pain, emptiness and desperation.Don just held on while Will took what he needed.

Finally, Will was exhausted, his animal frenzy assuaged.He lay with his head buried in Don’s arms, silent for a long time.Don tried to catch his breath and relax his battered body.

“She was thirteen,” Will murmured, his face muffled against Don’s chest.“I missed something that should have gotten me there twenty-four hours earlier.What they did to her …” His voice trembled.“I hope that she was dead before …”

Will lifted his head and tears sprang to Don’s eyes at the self-loathing and misery on Will’s face.

“ _Aein_ ,” Don said softly, knowing there was nothing he could say to make things better.He could only offer himself.Love and time might eventually make the horror fade.

“Don,” Will said hoarsely.“She looked just like … under the blood and the filth … she looked just like my little sister, Amy.”

“Oh, Will,” Don said, and held on tight as Will hid his face in Don’s shoulder and wept.


	9. Ficlet: Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gives himself to Will.
> 
> (Sequel to Need)

**Title:** Giving **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Don gives himself to Will. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my beta. This takes place after [Need](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/32797.html).

  


Will woke slowly the next morning with a sense of dread.His limbs felt cramped and his body ached.Finally he opened his eyes, having to force the lids open through a crust of dried salt.

Don was sleeping, tangled in Will’s arms.Will’s right elbow was crooked around Don’s neck, his left hand held Don’s right wrist at an awkward angle.Will gently untangled himself and crawled out of bed.In the bright light of day, he got a good look at his own body and winced.He was bruised and sore.

With a rush of horror, Will remembered yesterday.The missed clue, finding the body of the girl, realizing what had happened to her and that it had happened in the last twenty-four hours – after Will should have saved her.Processing the scene, dealing with the mop-up and paperwork, coming home to an empty house.Messaging Don, opening the door … _Oh God._

Will limped around to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets off of Don.Don grumbled and turned over … giving Will a full view of his body.Will fell to his knees beside the bed.Don’s body was covered with bruises and scratches, his knees and palms scraped raw, his lips and right cheek puffy.His ass was flecked with dried blood.Will closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the mattress.The one good thing in his life and he had done … _this_ to him.

“Will?”Don’s voice was sleepy, his hand light on Will’s hair.

“Don’t touch me,” Will groaned.

“What’s wrong?”Don said, moving closer.

“Have you _seen_ yourself?”

“Yeah,” Don said, sitting up and stretching.“Seen lots worse, so have you.”

Will lifted his head.“How can you say that so casually?” he growled, “I’m as bad as Channing.”

“How can _you_ say that?”Don snapped.“This is not the same.”

“No?”

“No!” Don said angrily.“You needed me and I gave myself to you willingly.Don’t you dare compare it to what that bastard did to me.”

“But your—“

Don grabbed Will’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes.“I love you, Will.I understand what it’s like.I couldn’t help you with what happened with the little girl, but what I could do was be there for you.”

“But, Don—“

“ _No_.”Don stated flatly.“There is no ‘but.’It’s Sunday so we’ll just take it easy.You can make me pancakes for breakfast if you want.”

“Pancakes?”Will said in disbelief.

“I like pancakes, don’t you?”

“Pancakes.”

“Yes, paaancakes” Don drawled.“Then a movie in bed, X-box hockey, maybe a massage.”

Will stared at him.“You’re incredible,” he said at last.

“You betcha,” Don said lightly.

Will stroked Don’s unbruised cheek.“Love you, babe.”

“I know,” Don said with a puffy-lipped smile.“Do you think I’d let anyone push me around?”

“No, I know you wouldn’t,” Will responded, finally able to smile back.Today Don was going to get a complete and utter spoiling.Will looked around for some clothes to pull on.Don tugged the sheets back over his body and closed his eyes.

As Will was heading out to the kitchen, Don said quietly.“Maybe first you should give Amy a call.”

Will paused then nodded.It amazed him all over again how Don knew what he needed better than Will did.“Pancakes first,” he said when he had his voice under control.“Then I’ll call her.”

“Maple syrup,” Don mumbled.“The real stuff.”

“You got it,” Will said.He turned back toward Don, toward the strong, generous man who had helped him get through the dark night.A ray of sunlight slanted through a crack in the curtains, illuminating a strip of Don’s upper arm and chest.Will looked at Don for a long moment, just looked, then went to pull the curtains closed.

  



	10. Drabble: Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don finds his baseball card in Will's wallet.

**Title:** Stalker **  
Pairing:** (Don/Will) **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Summary:** Don finds his baseball card in Will's wallet. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This is a follow-up to [Tiger ](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/35996.html)but obviously takes place long afterwards.

 

“Don,” Will called, carrying the pizza into the kitchen.“Pay the guy?”

Before Don could tease Will about it being his turn, Will said, “My wallet’s on the table.”

Don got rid of the delivery guy and then felt something stiff tucked into a side pocket of the wallet.Curiously, he pulled it out.Two pieces of cardboard protecting … He blinked.

As Will came back in the room, Don held up his Stockton Rangers baseball card and raised an eyebrow.

Will blushed.It was such an unusual sight that Don almost forgot his question.

“I wanted a picture of you,” Will explained.“Since I didn’t know if I’d see you again.”

Don stared at the card.“How’d you get this?”

“eBay.”

“Hope you didn’t pay much for it,” Don said.

“Well,” Will said, clearing his throat.“My choices for a picture were that, request your FBI file – which you would have been told about – or stalk you with a camera.”

Don grinned.“Think you could have gotten close enough for a picture without me noticing?”

“No doubt,” Will smiled.

Don put the card away.“We may have to put that to the test sometime.”

Will laughed.“You want a stalker?”

“Would you have followed me around?” Don said, setting down the wallet and sliding his arms around Will’s waist.“Watched me while I was out running, at home eating dinner, sleeping, showering, jerking off …”

“God, you are such an exhibitionist,” Will said with a grin, putting his arms around Don’s shoulders.

“Am not,” Don murmured half-heartedly.

“Am too,” Will said huskily.“And I’m gonna open the front curtains and prove it.”

Don’s pulse began to pound and he knew he should object, but the only thing that he could think to say was, “I do love cold pizza.”


	11. Drabble: Gun Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will have a contest.

**Title:** Gun Range **  
**Pairing: Don/Will  
Rating: PG **,** FRT **  
**Summary: Don and Will have a contest. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my betas.

 

**Gun Range—** ****

“Loser tops,” Will said.

“Shouldn’t that be ‘winner tops’?” Don smiled.

Will shrugged. “Whatever position you end up in, you’ll still be the loser.”

“Ooh,” Don laughed.“You’re so going down.”

“Am I?” Will’s eyes slid down to Don’s crotch.

“Try to distract me all you want.”

“Don’t need to.” Will’s eyes danced behind his safety glasses.“Just offering a consolation prize.”

Don rolled his eyes and slid on his safety gear. They stepped into their shooting slots.

Don took an extra moment to settle himself.He raised his gun and smoothly shot three times, placing the bullets in the chest of the silhouette.He switched his magazine and sent three more bullets to the distant target.

Hitting the button to retrieve the target, he rolled his head on his shoulders.It was nice to be shooting at something that wasn’t moving and shooting back.He set down his gun then took the target sheet from the holder. _Nice groupings._ He stepped back from the barriers to find Will waiting for him.

They were the only shooters here, so Don pulled off his protection.He compared his target to Will’s.Don’s was good but …

“Damn,” Don said in admiration and Will laughed.At first glance, it looked like there were only two bullet holes in the target, but there were actually six – two groupings so tight that each almost looked like a single hole.

“I did mention that I was recommended for sniper training at Quantico?”Will grinned.

“Bastard,” Don growled and stepped closer.“So is the loser topping?”

“I think the loser cleans both guns,” Will said blithely.“Then buys supper at Antonelli’s.Then the loser does whatever the hell I feel like.”

Don’s eyes lit up and he grinned.“You do realize I lost on purpose, right?”


	12. Ficlet: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don sees Will at Aikido practice.

**Dancing--**

It was beautiful, deadly, and a lot like really good sex.

Don leaned against the door of the dojo and stared, open-mouthed, as Will danced with three knife-wielding attackers.The men didn’t take turns, rather attacked Will whenever they saw an opening, which often meant Will was grappling with two or three men at once.Don had known that Will was a fourth-degree black belt in Aikido, but until he saw it in action, the ranking had meant nothing.Don had also mentally lumped Aikido with every other martial art and imagined lots of kicking and yelling.Instead, it was all circles and arcs and twists and rolls.

A man moved in from Will’s left, knife slicing through the air.It wasn’t a wooden practice knife and the man looked like he knew how to use it.Instead of moving away, Will stepped toward the attacker, moving to one side while pivoting.He grabbed the wrist of the knife hand with one hand and below the elbow with the other hand. Will twisted the man’s wrist underneath, fluidly continuing the attacker’s motion, and the man’s body flipped over and landed on the mat.The man rolled and came back up to his feet, but Will was already receiving the attack of a second man.

So it continued, over and over, Will the whirling center of a sharp-edged storm.The only sounds were occasional grunts and thumps as someone hit the mat.

The motions were so smooth, Don almost wondered if it was rehearsed, but that would be like asking if breathing was rehearsed.Even from a distance, Don could sense the energy flow in the slide of a foot, the twist of a hand, the arch of a back.

Irrationally, Don began to feel jealous of the three men working with Will.The only other place he’d seen that kind of flow was in the best sex, when lovers moved together without thought, each action moving naturally into the next.

At last, one man stopped attacking, then the second, and then the third.Will waited for a moment for one more attack, then he met the eyes of each man and bowed.

Walking off the mat, Will saw Don and gave him a surprised smile. 

“Hey babe,” Will said, “I thought we were meeting later.”

“Those three men,” Don said.“You seemed to know them awfully well. _Awfully_ well.”

Will blinked then a smile spread across his face.“Don Eppes is jealous.”

“Does he have a reason to be?”

“Oh sure, we have regular orgies after sparring, right here on the mat.”

Don raised his eyebrows and Will laughed.“I’ve known Yan for years, but the other two I just met recently.”

Don shook his head.“What you guys just did?That was amazing.”

Will grinned, pleased.“Been doing it for a long time.”

“When are you going to go up to fifth-degree belt?”

Will shrugged and picked up his towel.“It doesn’t work that way.I’m fourth _dan_ , which is _yondan_.To go to fifth _dan_ , _gondan_ , I really need to be teaching.In fact, I probably should be teaching at _yondan_.I’m not interested in teaching, right now.”

“So you’re stuck at fourth?”

“Not stuck,” Will said, wiping his face.“It isn’t some sort of contest.”

“Still,” Don said.“I’d be annoyed if I couldn’t advance any more.Not being able to, you know, go up the ladder.”

“Oh, like Tae Kwon Do,” Will snapped.“With competitions and trophies and ribbons for your wall.A _real_ martial art.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Don protested.“Just—“ 

“Forget personal growth or the accumulation of knowledge,” Will said bitingly.“It’s all about the number than you can hang on your belt.”

“Fourth _dan_ is cool,” Don said, beating a hasty conversational retreat.“Much better than I’d ever do.”Don was learning to recognize the signs of Will’s temper, and when Will’s anger was knee-jerk, like Don had hit a pain reflex.Will had a lightning fast temper, and Don couldn’t yet predict what would make Will mad.There were things that Don could understand Will getting angry about, like child abuse, global warming, and Don scorching the bottom of his favorite pan, then there were things where Will got angry out of all proportion to the subject.Don would stand his ground on the real issues, but didn’t see much point in a debate where Will seemed to be arguing with someone not in the room.Don remembered belatedly that Will’s mother had ragged on him about Aikido, saying that he should have gone into a ‘respectable’ – and Korean – sport like Tae Kwon Do.

Don quickly moved to change Will’s mood.“So this Yan guy you’ve known for years?” Don said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.“How well do you know him?Should I go beat him up?”

Will barked a laugh and Don knew he’d pulled Will back from the brink.Will shouldered his gym bag.

“Now that,” Will chuckled. “I’d like to see.Yan would smear you across the wall.”

“Okay,” Don said cheerfully.“I’ll just shoot him.”

“We’re trained on taking guns away,” Will warned him with a smile.They began walking towards the locker room.“Yan is a total hetero, though, so you don’t need to try and shoot him anyway.”

“Good looking guy like that?He’s straight?”Don asked then heaved a dramatic sigh.“All the good ones are.”


End file.
